Apparatus for interconnecting a vaporizable liquid and a vapor-absorptive chemical through a separable conduit is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,059, issued Feb. 15, 1972. In that patent the separable connection was described as a bayonet-type connection or puncture sealing type which permitted disconnection of two conduit sections. Such interconnections, however, do not adequately provide two necessary and usually incompatible requirements which permit the maintenance of a vacuum within the conduit. These requirements are that (a) the connector must exclude all air from each of the conduit sections prior to interconnection and (b) during and after interconnection no air may be admitted to the conduit. At the same time, the interconnection must provide through-flow between the conduit sections. The prior art has provided external control of valves in absorptive refrigeration systems only through complicated and expensive sealing arrangements. In addition, prior art valved interconnections have not been produced which include no dead air space so that it was impossible, using prior art devices, to exclude all air from the system upon interconnection.